Naruto: Ninja Storm
by Maloran
Summary: Naruto stumbles across the Wind Ninja Academy base, where he and five others will be trained to become the new Ninja Storm Rangers. Kyuubi also helps out by giving Naruto a new bloodline for when he can't morph.
1. 1 Gone with the Wind Academy

Disclaimer - The only way I would own either Naruto or Power Rangers would be through reincarnation and an alternate dimension

* * *

**Chapter One - Gone with the Wind Academy**

Once again we find one Uzumaki Naruto, age five, being chased by a mob of angry villagers, as well as some genin and a few chunin. There would have been some jonin, but most are on his side, and the ones that aren't have been severely threatened with job termination if they did anything to him.

The mob had chased him to one of the training areas. The area in particular has a tall waterfall.

_You know, I'm beginning to think it would be better for me to either stay in the Hokage Tower or go camping on my birthday, _thought Naruto as he entered the area. Looking back, he saw that the mob wasn't too far behind him, and that his only chance was to dive into the water. Naruto took a couple steps back, then made a running leap off the riverbank.

Just as he made the leap, an energy field surrounded the young boy and pulled him behind the waterfall, moments before one of the villagers came into view. The villager looked around, but didn't see his prey, and so moved on.

* * *

Inside the waterfall, Naruto was lying on the floor of a large room.

_Ugh, what happened,_ thought Naruto. _One minute I'm leaping for my life, next thing I know I'm getting pulled into the waterfall._

Naruto got up off the floor and looked around. He saw a large room filled with chairs, tables, and what appeared to be a TV, but had something in front of it that had weird buttons. _Wow, what a neat place,_ he thought. _I wonder if anyone lives here._

"Hello," called Naruto. "Is anyone here?"

Just then, an image started to appear in front of Naruto, who leapt back in surprise. The image shaped itself into a young man with black hair, glasses, a black uniform with green piping and a green star insignia on the left side of the chest.

"Hello, and welcome. This is all that remains of the Wind Ninja Academy. I am a holographic image of Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger, of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. The monitors of this base have been recording what has been happening since The Great Cataclysm, so I and the other holograms know what all has been going on, including, from what we have scanned, that you have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of you."

Here Naruto was shocked. People have always said that the demon was destroyed by the Yondaime Hokage, yet in the back of his mind, he felt that the story wasn't quite right. He had heard stories about other countries fighting demons, and if one demon could be defeated, then why couldn't the others? Naruto was a bright lad, and he remembered seeing a picture of the Yondaime Hokage. He mentally compared his own image to that of the picture, and put two and two together.

_So, I guess dad never thought of sending the demon back home, he instead chose to seal Kyuubi in his own son, me. Tomorrow that old man and I are gonna have 'words', to put it mildly,_ thought Naruto angrily. He then returned his attention back to the image.

Holo-Cam picked up where it left off. "The scan also revealed that you can use the wind element, which means you can become the Red Air Ranger." A new image appears next to Holo-Cam, this one also a young man with black hair, but darker skin, and his black suit had red piping with red wings for his symbol.

"I am a recording of Shane, the Red Ranger. I was the leader of the Wind Ninja Storm Rangers, and after I help you train, you will become the leader of the new Ninja Storm team. Before we do, however, I feel it would be a good idea if you talk with the Hokage about whatever personal issues you seem to have and show him this place as well."

Naruto thought it over, and agreed with the images. "I really don't want to go back out where that mob can find me. Can I stay here until morning?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, as all this is now yours," said Holo-Cam. "There's a bedroom down the hall, second door on the right."

Naruto went down the hallway and entered said door. Inside was a good sized room with a full sized bed and a closet with various clothes. Naruto found some pajamas his size, put them on and went to bed. He was out before he hit the pillow.

* * *

Mindscape

Naruto came to moments later, and found he was no longer in the bedroom.

_How did I end up in the sewers?_ thought Naruto. Then he looked down and saw an image from the day before flow past him in the water.

_Great, if that was what I think it was, this isn't just any sewer, this is my mind. And here I thought I always kept it out of the gutter,_ thought Naruto with a smile at his joke.

**Ah, I see you finally made it here,** said a deep, unearthly voice.

"Oh, great, he's awake," muttered Naruto. "Better get this over with. From the sound, he's not too far from here, and from the smell," here Naruto wrinkled his nose, "he won't be too hard to track."

Naruto followed the increasingly disgusting smell of decay and rot until he came to a huge cage.

**Welcome, my container,** said the voice as its beastly breath wafted over Naruto, who turned green instantly.

"Kyuubi, two words: breath mints," said Naruto, trying to keep his stomach together. He quickly imagines a gas mask and puts it on. Taking a couple of clean breaths, he told the fox, "Okay, look, if I'm gonna talk to you in here without having this on, I am most definitely going to have to give you a bath."

**NANI?!** said Kyuubi, with fear in his eyes.

"Hai, a bath," said Naruto. "We'll need to do something about that breath, too. I know, chew on this while I figure out how to get you clean." Naruto imagined an over-sized dental bone like the ones he saw at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic that one time the Hokage took him.

Kyuubi picked up the bone in his mouth and started to chew away at it. **MMM, minty,** said Kyuubi between bites.

Naruto just shook his head and imagined a large movable shower head above Kyuubi, as well as four stone walls surrounding the demon up to his knees.

"That's just to keep the water somewhat contained," said Naruto. "Now comes the fun part." Naruto imagined himself as large as Kyuubi, as well as a scrub brush and some neutral-scented pet shampoo, and hosed down the fox.

**What the... ohh, that feels good,** said Kyuubi, who at first was startled by the cold shampoo, but soon relaxed into Naruto scrubbing away the grime.

Naruto soon had the body scrubbed down and was about to start on the tails when he thought he'd better ask about that.

"Kyuubi, is it all right if I clean your tails?" asked Naruto. "I promise not to pull on them, unless I hit a snag, in that case I apologize in advance."

**There shouldn't be any snags, but do please continue the cleaning,** said Kyuubi blissfully.

Naruto very gently took one of the tails, wet and soaped it up, then smoothly ran the scrub brush through it. Kyuubi throughout the ministrations was purring like crazy as Naruto repeated the motion on each tail.

"I still need to do the head, but I don't want to get water in his ears, eyes and nose," thought Naruto out loud. "I know!" Naruto quickly imagined an energy field covering Kyubbi's eyes, ears and nose. Kyuubi could still see, smell and hear, but water wouldn't be able to enter those parts.

"Close your mouth, please, I'm starting on the head now," said Naruto, and Kyuubi closed his mouth, having been done with the bone since the third tail. Naruto lathered the jaw and skull, being careful not to part the lips or damage the whiskers. He used his fingernails instead of the brush to scrub the fur, then washed the head off.

Imagining a drain opening beneath the fox to let the water out, followed by another energy field surrounding himself, Naruto said to Kyuubi, "Okay, you can shake now."

Water went flying everywhere as the demon shook it off. It was a full two minutes later when he was done, and Naruto came up and rubbed him down with a big, fluffy towel. Starting from the head and finishing with the tails, Naruto dried off Kyuubi, then took a brush and tamed the fur that had fluffed up.

Imagining a mirror, Naruto let Kyuubi look at his now clean self. "What do you think?" asked Naruto, returning to his normal size.

**Dang, kit, you do good work,** said Kyuubi with a grin. **If the ninja thing doesn't work out, you can always go into the pet cleaning business.**

"I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto dryly. "Anyway, what did you want?"

**I just want to apologize,** said Kyuubi. **A man named Orochimaru came to me and tried to get me to attack Konoha. When I refused, he killed my mate and our kits. He fled as I went into a blinding rage, heading straight to this village. I followed, anger fogging my brain. The snake ran towards Konohagakure, where his scent was the strongest, and then vanished. In my rage, I thought the villagers were hiding him, so I did what every over-sized being does. I pulled a Godzilla and went on a rampage. After I was sealed in you, I calmed down and thought over the situation, and I've decided to help you.**

"You will? How?" asked Naruto.

**Well, since it seams those holograms will be helping you with your taijutsu and possibly kenjutsu, I'll teach you all the nin and genjutsu I know,** said Kyuubi. **I'll also help you with your chakra control. I can also change my chakra to perfectly match yours so that you can use it in an emergency without harming you, though you'll probably still end up going slightly feral and gain some spectral tails. As you grow older my chakra will be transferred into you, eventually we will fuse into one being, granting you unlimited chakra. I can also grant you one of any bloodline currently available, or had died out, or just make a new one.**

"Great Gamabunta! I'm going to be a powerhouse," said Naruto, to which Kyuubi chuckled at the exclamation. "Though I think we better hold off on the bloodline until I read up on them, since I don't know what's been done before and which ones are still active."

**Good idea, kit,** said Kyuubi. **I'll let you get back to sleep now. Good night.** And with that, Kyuubi faded from view, as Naruto returned to the world of dreams.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA, KEEPING THE INFORMATION ABOUT KYUUBI AND MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME?!"

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was not having a good morning. After his usual morning complaint about the paperwork, (_Curse you, Minato, for placing me in this position again._), Naruto stormed in, asked for the ANBU guards to leave and a privacy jutsu to be activated, and then tore into the old man once it was set up.

"Who told you about Kyuubi and your parents?" asked Sarutobi, thinking of sending the poor fool to Ibiki for breaking the law.

"My new place of residence has some _very _sophisticated technology," said Naruto. "I was scanned by it and was told of the Kyuubi from it. As for my parents, I only know about my father, and that was because I put two and two together, namely from an image I remember seeing of him compared to my own. I also talked to Kyuubi last night."

"And what did he have to say?" asked Sarutobi, slightly afraid of the answer.

"He wanted to apologize. He said some idiot named Orochimaru killed his family and fled towards here before he vanished," said Naruto. "He also said he will help me in training with ninjutsu and genjutsu, while the holograms will help me with taijutsu and kenjutsu."

"Holo... grams?" asked the Hokage with a weird look on his face.

"It might be better if I showed you," said Naruto. Sarutobi agreed, and after telling his secretary that he'll be out for the rest of the morning, followed Naruto back to the waterfall.

Once there, Naruto stopped at the edge of the pool, his face showing deep concentration.

"Now what was the password again," thought Naruto out loud. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Better grab my shoulder, jiji." As Sandaime grabbed the boy's shoulder, Naruto called out, "Earth, Air and Water are one!"

The same teleportation beam that carried Naruto into the waterfall last night encased the old man and the boy and pulled them into the base. What they didn't know was that there was a hitchhiker, in the form of ANBU captain Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Inside the Ninja Storm base, Sarutobi was in shock at what he was seeing in this place.

"This is incredible," said the old man. "I can't believe that a place like this had survived for so long."

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring throughout the base.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, as Holo-Cam appeared.

The hologram punched some of the buttons on the console, and a video image appeared on the screen.

"Looks like we have an intruder," said Holo-Cam. "Do either of you recognize this man?"

Naruto shook his head, but the Sandaime said, "Yes, that is one of my ANBU captains, Hatake Kakashi. He must have followed to make sure Naruto and I were safe. Is it all right if he joins us?"

"Ask Naruto, it's his place now," said Holo-Cam. The Hokage looked at the boy, who nodded his head.

"It's alright, Hatake-san, you can come in," said Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi, A.K.A. Copy-cat Kakashi, A.K.A. the original Lazy Bum, walked into the room.

"So this is where you ended up last night," said Kakashi.

"You were following me last night?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, however, you managed to do the impossible, and got me lost in the woods," said Kakashi. "For that, and that alone, you must be punished."

"What do you mean, punished?" asked Naruto with a scared look.

Kakashi gave Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage one of his patented Eye Smiles, then dashed over to the little boy and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Ha ha ha, hey, ha ha, stop it, hee!" squealed Naruto.

"Not until you've been punished," said Kakashi, still tickling Naruto. The 'punishment' lasted for three more minutes. Kakashi felt that it was enough, and let go of the young jinchuuriki.

"Now that you've been punished, would you care to explain to me what's going on?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto and Sandaime explained the events of last night and this morning to an ever eye-widening Kakashi.

"So you're my sensei's son?" asked Kakashi with tears in his visible eye, and Naruto nodded.

"I've also been chosen to be the new leader of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm," said Naruto.

"Power Rangers? What are they?" asked Kakashi. Holo-Cam decided to answer.

"1600 years before the Cataclysm, an alien wizard named Zordon chose five teens to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, protectors of Earth from those that would destroy it. For the first six years, the forces of evil, mostly alien, attacked the city of Angel Grove as the starting point of their invasions, though with the Astro and Galaxy Rangers, the forces were attacking planets across the galaxy."

"We also started getting attacks from other agents as time went on. Lightspeed Rescue faced demons, though not as powerful as Kyuubi, Time Force had Mutants from the future, Wild Force dealt with Orgs, beings who wanted to trash the Earth through pollution, and we, the Ninja Storm team, had to deal with my live counterpart's depraved and power-hungry uncle, who was banished into space," said Holo-Cam.

"Were there other teams that came after you?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes. There was the Dino Thunder team, whose enemies were dino based. We had a quiet year in 2005, but we have records of a team called Space Patrol Delta, or SPD, that were given to us thanks to Time Force, Mystic Force, who used magic to face the forces of the Underworld, and Operation Overdrive, which is the only team who had more enemies than the originals active in one year," said the hologram.

"Were there any other teams?" asked Kakashi.

"There were, but there's a glitch in the databanks. I can't retrieve the information," said Holo-Cam.

"That's okay, we get the general idea," said Sarutobi, who was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking of, jiji?" asked Naruto.

"I have an idea, but I need some more information. Cam, are there others in the village who could become the other Rangers?" asked the Hokage.

"Let me run a scan real quick." Holo-Cam turned back to the computer and ran a sweep through the village.

"Okay, we have a boy in the Inuzuka clan who can use Earth very well. He would be perfect as the Yellow Ranger," said Holo-Cam. "For Water, there's a Hyuuga girl, main house since I didn't pick up the caged bird seal, she would be great for the Blue Ranger. For the Crimson Thunder Ranger, I found a boy in the Aburame clan, and for Navy Thunder a boy in the Nara clan fits perfectly, though we are definitely going to work on that laziness of his. As for the Green Samurai powers, the only one that fits is a boy a year older named Lee."

"Okay, so we have Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee. That's not a bad group, as there's a lot of potential," said Sarutobi.

"Sir, just what are you thinking?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm thinking of making Ninja Storm a Special Ops team, attached directly to the Hokage's office, and only taking orders from the Hokage. That way the council can't get a hold of Naruto and the others to use as they wish," said the Hokage.

"How is this going to work?"

"They will still go to the Konoha Academy for the basics, but will come here for their Ranger training. This will also be Naruto's new residence, so we no longer have to worry about him getting hurt or his place getting trashed."

"What about those who use the training area outside?" asked Kakashi.

"Name someone who does? The Forest of Death is right next door," said Sarutobi.

"Oh, right. I forgot Anko-san tends to drive people away from the surrounding area, though this still doesn't bode well for the kids," said Kakashi.

"I'll call her in when we get back and explain the situation, though this will be good for Naruto as she can keep people from his new home."

"Hey, can we go get the others now and explain the situation?" asked Naruto.

"That would be a good idea," said Kakashi, and they left to gather the new recruits.

* * *

Back in the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi, Naruto, and Kakashi stood facing the other five chosen kids and their parents/guardian, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku, and Maito Gai.

"Alright, what did the little hellion do this time?" asked Tsume, glaring at Naruto.

"The only thing Naruto did was create for us a new Special Ops team," said the Hokage, "but before I get into that, there's some information you need to know." He handed the parents and guardian a scroll.

Reading the scroll, the adults were soon in shock, but quickly came to their senses. "That snake has a lot to pay for," said Hiashi.

"You believe the information?" asked Kakashi.

"We do, since it explains better than anything we've theorized," said Shikaku.

"Naruto, would you like for them to know?" asked Sarutobi, pointing to the other children.

"Know what?" asked Kiba.

"My burden," said Naruto. "Yes, I would like for them to know, as it's not good for us to have secrets if we're going to be working together, and I feel that I can fully trust them."

"This must be big, so I will make sure that I live up to that trust," said Shino.

The Sandaime Hokage then told the group about what really happened five years ago, how Naruto found his new home and their new training center, how Naruto told the Hokage and Kakashi about it, finding out about the Power Rangers, and making plans to set it up as a Special Ops team connected to the Hokage and the Hokage alone.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hiashi.

"It's the only way I could think of to keep them out of the hands of the council, especially Danzo," said Sarutobi.

"So, we've got a water, air, earth, and two lightning chakra users," said Shibi. "What about fire? Does it fall under the Green Ranger powers?"

"From what I understand, the Green Samurai powers are neutral, which is why Lee will be able to use it, since he can't use chakra," said Naruto.

"Now, with your permission, I would like to start the kids on a training regimen with the holograms of the previous Rangers," said Sarutobi.

"Why do I get the feeling this will be troublesome?" muttered Shikamaru to himself.

* * *

Troublesome was right. From 4:30 AM to 7 AM, the kids were put through the toughest training regime ever seen. The holograms, including the ones for Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake, had no mercy for them. From 7 to 7:30, they cleaned up, had breakfast, then went to the Konoha Academy until 3 PM. From 3 to 5 they did homework and studied for any tests at home. 5 to 5:30 was supper, then from 5:30 to 8 was more training then bed. However, the others were lucky, as Naruto had more lessons with Kyuubi in his mindscape.

"I must have done something to piss Kami off in a previous life," said Naruto to Lee and Shikamaru one day during lunch. "Why else would I end up having the most sadistic teacher I've ever met stuck in my stomach."

"At least your chakra control is now strong enough to let you make bunshins," said Lee.

"Anyway, did you decide on a bloodline?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. After researching all the other bloodlines ever recorded, I decided on a totally brand new one. I wanted a bloodline that would let me be useful no matter what the situation, so I asked Kyuubi to give me the ability to become any animal that live or has ever lived on this Earth," said Naruto.

Lee and Shikamaru were stunned. "Damn, Naruto. You thought of the perfect Kekkei Genkai. If I had it, I would change into a bird and soar through the clouds all day," said Shikamaru with a contented look on his face.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be a while before it becomes anywhere useful, as I can only hold the form for up to five minutes before I tire out," said Naruto. "Thankfully, as I get older, as well as the more I practice, the time will extend and I'll be able hold it longer. Hopefully, by the time we graduate, I'll be able to hold it indefinitely."

"Hey, dobe!"

"Oh, no. Of all the days Sasuke had to remember that I exist," grumbled Naruto. "What do you want, teme?"

"Fight me!" said Sasuke angrily.

"Why would I want to fight a gay emo-wannabe?" asked Naruto as he, Lee and Shikamaru got up to leave.

"Where are you going, chicken?" asked Sasuke.

"Away from you, emo-chan," said Naruto. "Fighting just to fight proves nothing. Fighting to protect your home, your friends, your family, proves everything. Until you find something to fight for, you will be nothing." With that Naruto turned to walk away.

Sasuke was furious. Never has anyone said such things to him. "Huragh!" yelled Sasuke as he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto figured that Sasuke would try something, so he quickly changed into a large turtle and withdrew into his shell. From what he saw of Sasuke's footfalls, he was in the perfect position to trip the angry emo.

Sasuke's foot connected with the side of the turtle shell, throwing him off balance and sending him reeling into Sakura for a lip-locking kiss.

Sakura's eyes were wide at receiving a kiss from her crush, and moved to deepen the kiss, but was pulled away by Yamanaka Ino.

"What the hell are you doing, forehead-girl?!" screamed Ino.

"Sasuke chose me, and we sealed it with a kiss, Ino-pig!" said Sakura. "Sasuke is now my boyfriend!"

"Over our dead body!" screamed the other Sasuke fan-girls. Sakura became very fearful for her health, and ran for it, followed by Ino and the other fan-girls.

Naruto changed back just as Sasuke got up and brushed himself off. "Well, you may be a dobe, but you did give those fan-girls something else to chase," said Sasuke as he walked back to the classroom.

Naruto looked at him in disgust. "Whatever, teme," he muttered as he followed Shikamaru inside.

* * *

AN: I know what you're going to say. GET BACK TO WORK ON THE OTHER FICS!. Trust me, I needed to get this out of my mind first, and I'm almost done with chapter two of Harry Potter's Year at Duel Academy.


	2. 2 Ranger Up!

A/N Sorry for the delay. Nothing really came to me story-wise until recently.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Ranger Up!**

Time passes, as it is supposed to do. Naruto and the others grew stronger in both their regular ninja abilities and their Ranger abilities. As Lee was older, he graduated first, but decided to wait until the others had graduated before taking his place as the Green Samurai Ranger. Thankfully, the others managed to talk him out of copying Gai's style, that it was more youthful to find your own style. (A/N It means he still looks like he did before Gai got to him.) Naruto's shifter abilities had also gotten stronger. He can now hold any animal form for as long as he wants.

The Hokage was trying to decide how to form the teams. _I can't place the six of them together, especially since Lee is already a part of Gai's team,_ thought the Hokage. _And with Inochi, Chouza, and Shikaku wanting their kids in their own Ino/Shika/Cho trio, I'll probably just have three of them in their own team, while the other three, Lee included, are on different teams. But how to form the teams. Naruto's been holding his own in class. In fact he has higher grades than Haruno Sakura. Kiba, though he does have good grades, is still just below average in total, though he's tied with Shino in that respect. Hmm, I think I'll pair Chouji with Sasuke and Sakura, and place Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba together, which leaves Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino. That would work, having the Wind Ninja Storm Rangers together on one team, and the Thunder Ninja Storm team together on another._

* * *

Mizuki was steamed. Naruto had passed with flying colors, and he already knew the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _Great, now who am I going to get to steal the scroll?_ he thought to himself. Later that night, Mizuki tried to steal the scroll himself, but got caught by the Hokage. What happened next was painful, embarrassing, and not really integral to the story. Let's just say that Mizuki lost his membership to the Men's Club and leave it like that.

* * *

Back at the Wind Academy base, Naruto and the others were being congratulated by the holograms for passing the exams, though they knew that there was still part two to deal with. Neither they, nor Lee told them about it.

Holo-Cam then approached the new Rangers with a large box. He opened it to reveal the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Morphers. "The time has come for the six of you to claim these as your own," he said. "Remember, only use these powers to protect the village, or wherever you are if you're on a mission someplace else."

"We understand," said Naruto, as he picked up his morpher. "Can we try these out?"

Holo-Shane laughed. "Go right ahead."

"Awesome! Ready?" Naruto asked of the others, who nodded. "Ninja Storm!" called Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Thunder Storm!" called Shino and Shikamaru.

"Samurai Storm!" called Lee.

"Ranger Form!" they cried out together.

In a flash, the teens clothing changed into their Ranger uniforms; Red with the wing symbol for Naruto, Yellow with the lion symbol for Kiba, Light Blue with the tail symbol for Hinata, Crimson and Navy with two different beetle symbols for Shino and Shikamaru, and Green with a star and a gold vest for Lee. This was followed by the helmets that formed around their heads.

"Power of Earth!" called Kiba.

"Power of Air!" called Naruto.

"Power of Water!" called Hinata.

"Power of Thunder!" called Shino and Shikamaru.

"Green Samurai Power!" called Lee.

"Don't worry about the suits, they'll grow with you," said Holo-Hunter as the group looked at their ranger forms. "Now power down, we have one more gift for you." The new Rangers powered down and faced the holograms. Each of the holograms had a box held in front of them.

"These are your new regular uniforms," said Holo-Dustin. "We want you to wear them from now on."

The six teens opened the boxes. Inside was a black leather uniform much like the ones the holograms wore.

"Wow, thank you very much," said Hinata. They all went to separate rooms and quickly changed into their new clothes. When they came out, each of them were looking very sharp.

"Okay, guys. Time to go to bed. Your team assignment is tomorrow," said Holo-Cam. The new Rangers groaned, but either left for home or went to bed.

* * *

The next day, the five newest genin trooped into Iruka's classroom. Iruka wasn't there yet, but most of the graduates were, including Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.

As the five Rangers entered, most of the class had this thought.

_They are so COOL!!!_

Sakura and Ino had this thought.

_How DARE they upstage Sasuke's coolness!_

Sasuke just had this thought.

_Hn!_

Okay, so Sasuke isn't one of the great thinkers of the time. As the group took their seats, Iruka entered and looked at the graduates.

_For nine of these kids, this will be the last time I see them in this classroom outside of visits,_ thought Iruka. He then looks at the Rangers. _Damn, those uniforms are better than the standard chunin stuff! Whoops, better start my speech now._

Iruka gave his usual speech about the responsibilities of being a ninja of Konoha, then announced the team-ups.

"Team..." Iruka announces 1-6 and their Jonin senseis, then gets to the ones we want to hear. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji. Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin sensei Yuhei Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Your senseis will be meeting you here after lunch. Dismissed."

Once out on the school grounds, Naruto once again heard the voice of the class emo.

"Hey, dobe. Where'd you get that uniform?" asked Sasuke

"It was a graduation present from my caretakers," said Naruto.

"Why do you guys have similar suits?" asked Sakura of the others.

"That information will be revealed this evening at 5 in front of the Hokage Tower," said Hinata.

"Well then, in the mean time, fight me, dobe!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'll say this one more time. You're fighting for the wrong reasons. First it was just to see how strong you are, now it's to see if you're strong enough to face Itachi," said Naruto. "Neither are reasons to fight, and before you even open your mouth, think a moment. It's not cowardice to walk away from a fight, but it is noble to do so for the right reasons. It is not noble to start a fight, but it is cowardly to do so for the wrong reasons. And your reasons are very wrong." With that, Naruto and the others just walk away, leaving one very confused rookie of the year and his two fangirls.

* * *

After lunch, the five Rangers, plus Ino, were taken to Training Ground 12 for introductions by their teachers. The group had asked to stay together for the introductions, as they had information to give their senseis.

"Okay, now that we know about each other, what's this information you have to share with us?" asked Asuma.

Looking at each other, Naruto nodded and said, "I think it's better if we show you. Can you put up a privacy jutsu, please?"

Kurenai placed the jutsu, and her students, plus Shino and Shikamaru, stood up. "Ino, could you stand by our senseis?" asked Shikamaru. Ino quickly moved, and the others got into position.

"Ready?" called Naruto.

"Ready," replied the others.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

A bright flash appeared in front of the two senseis and Ino, and when it was gone, instead of the five genin, there stood five helmeted figures, each represented by a color. Three of them had swords, while the other two had staves.

Just then the front of the helmets opened up, revealing the faces of the five genin.

"Naruto, just what is going on?" asked Asuma.

Naruto and the others explained what happened on Naruto's fifth birthday, and everything that's happened since. During the explanation the Rangers powered down.

"So you five, plus Lee, have been training to use these Ranger powers, Kyuubi was blinded by rage at Orochimaru when he attacked, and gave Naruto a very cool bloodline?" asked Kurenai.

"That's it in a nutshell," said Hinata.

"What kind of bloodline did the fox give you, Naruto?" asked Asuma, wary about the demon's gift.

"I'll show you. Hey, Shikamaru. Remember when you asked me if I could take you up into the clouds?"

Shikamaru nodded, then gained a look of surprise. "You don't mean..."

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi showed me an animal that can do it. Once I transform, climb on." Looking at the others, he said, "If you want to come along, you can climb on, too."

"Naruto what are you do..." was all Ino got to say when Naruto changed into a gigantic eagle, 20' tall from head to claw. Leaning down, Naruto allowed Shikamaru to jump on and settle down, then looked at the others.

Everyone stood still for a second, then followed Shikamaru up onto Naruto's now powerful back. Using chakra to hold them in place, Kurenai said, "Okay, Naruto, we're on."

Naruto nodded, then started forward, flapping his enormous wings. After three steps, Naruto launched into the air, quickly gaining height into the sky.

The genin and their senseis whooped with joy as Naruto climbed higher and higher. Soon Naruto leveled out and glided through the sky. It wasn't long before they came across some clouds. Naruto banked right and headed straight into one for a moment, as he knew how wet a cloud can get.

Feeling the moisture on their bodies while in the cloud, the ninjas quickly ran their hands through the clouds before Naruto left it.

"That was awesome!" yelled Kiba over the wind. Naruto dropped into warmer winds, which allowed the ninjas to quickly dry. Naruto then slowly dropped back down to the training ground they started from and landed. After the others got off, he changed back to normal.

Shikamaru looked at his friend with his eyes shining. "Thank you, my friend. That was an experience I'll never forget."

"You're welcome, Shikamaru," said Naruto. To Asuma, he said, "My Bloodline allows me to change into any animal, so long as I've seen it. The creature I became was called a roc."

"A bloodline that is useful, no matter what the situation," said Kurenai. "Spying, attacking and defending, transportation... it's all yours!"

"There is more information to be given, but that will have to wait until five tonight," said Shino.

"That's right, my father's making an announcement to the village tonight," said Asuma. "Something tells me that it involves your Ranger powers."

"It does, but we can't say anything more until tonight," said Kiba.

"We understand," said Ino.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time for out tests. We just want to see if you can work together without killing each other, as well as what you know," said Kurenai.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Ino. Follow me to Training Ground 11," said Asuma, and the four of them left.

"Now it's time for my little test," said Kurenai with a feral grin. Naruto and the others just gulped.

* * *

Five o'clock came and it found the entire village in the square in front of the Kage Tower.

"Citizens of Konohagakure! For years we have been in a weakened position of strength with the other countries, but now we have an advantage over them that will ensure the safety of not only this village, but also the Land of Fire!" shouted Sarutobi to the crowd.

"Eight years ago, we stumbled across an ancient base constructed long before the Cataclysm that made our world what it is today. With the technology found in this base, I created a team that is attached to the Hokage's office, and only the Hokage can command them. They will still go on regular missions, but for specialty missions, they answer to me and only me. May I present: Power Ranger - Ninja Storm!"

High above the crowd, three hang gliders flew. Once over the stage, the users dropped down in a spiral pattern. Meanwhile, two motor sounds were heard from behind the crowd, soon followed by two motorbikes launching over their heads heading towards the stage. Again overhead, a green dragon made of metal appeared, and its passenger dropped from the machine. The crowd gasped at the spectacle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these are Power Rangers - Ninja Storm," said the Hokage. "As I name them, they will demorph and show you who they are. First up, the Green Samurai Ranger; Rock Lee." The Green Ranger flashed and Rock Lee, in a Black Leather uniform with green piping appeared.

"Next, the Thunder Ninja Storm Rangers; Crimson Ranger Aburame Shino and Navy Ranger Nara Shikamaru." The two followed Lee's example and appeared in their uniforms.

"The Yellow and Blue Wind Ninja Storm Rangers; Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata." Two more flashes, and Kiba and Hinata appeared.

"And finally, the Red Wind Ranger and team leader; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The Red Ranger flashed, and in the same black uniform, the blond ninja that, until the village knew his true name, was the most hated person in the village, appeared.

The crowd gasped in shock. "You mean he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!" shouted a villager.

"Yeah, and the Kyuubi is royally pissed at the people of this village for attacking a kid just because of something said kid had no control over," said Naruto.

"You know?" asked another villager.

"I do, and I know why he attacked. He thought we were hiding Orochimaru who had killed his family, even though the Snake Sannin was banished from the village a week before."

The villagers were stunned. None of them had ever looked into why Kyuubi had attacked, they were all stuck in their own pain and thoughts of revenge. Hearing that it was neither Naruto's nor Kyuubi's absolute fault put a major damper on things.

"All Kyuubi wanted to do was live in peace. He didn't care what happened to us in our lives, though he did help out ninja and other travelers whenever said help was needed, as there were many pitfalls in the forest where he lived and he was the guide," said Naruto. Some of the merchants and ninja who remembered traveling through the Kyuubi Forest remembered that the fox did help them and hanged their heads in shame.

"But what about the families he destroyed?" asked a chunin.

"That's life!" yelled the Hokage back. "Do you seek revenge against a ninja from another village if your family was murdered in war? No, you move on, which is what this village should have done years ago."

"Now, for the most part, the Rangers will still count as regular ninjas," said Sarutobi. "If the village is attacked, or if a mission comes up that requires their Ranger powers, then they report directly to me, or whoever the Hokage is. Oh, there's one more thing we need to show. Go ahead, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Holo-Cam, is everything ready?" he asked, using the communicator function of the morpher.

"Yep," replied the voice of the hologram from the morpher. "The zords are online, including the auxiliary ones."

"Great. Ready?" Naruto asked the others. They replied, "Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

The crown looked on in awe as the Rangers powered up again, all save for two: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was pissed that he wasn't a chosen as a Ranger, as he felt that he as an Uchiha, should have everything. Sakura was pissed because they were upstaging her Sasuke.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

"Okay, Cam, send them out," said Naruto.

"Launching the zords," replied Holo-Cam.

All around Konoha, energy gates appeared. Each one releasing a different zord: The Red Hawkzord, The Blue Dolphinzord, The Yellow Lionzord, The Crimson Insectizord, The Navy Beetlezord, and The Samurai Star Chopper. Each Ranger went into their respective zord.

"Time to form the Megazords," said Naruto, Shino, and Lee.

The Lionzord started to transform first, rising up on its rear legs, which re-configured into a humanoid walking position. The head of the zord, as well as part of the torso, lifted up and moved to the left side of the body, and attached itself there, forming the left arm. The Dolphinzord attached to the right side, forming the right arm. Once on a hand appeared from under the head of the Dolphinzord. The Hawkzord just rotated its torso to become a head, with the wings and hark head forming a helmet. The ew head attached to the body.

"Storm Megazord!" called the Wind Ninja Rangers.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Zords were going through their own transformation. The pincers of the Nave Beetlezord launched off, while the rest formed the lower torso and legs. The Crimson Insectizord's tank treads moved out to form the arms, while the pincers from the Beetlezord attached themselves to the chest. The head of the Insectizord opened up, revealing the head of the megazord. The two reconfigured zords came together and joined as one.

"Thunder Megazord!" called the Thunder Ninja Rangers.

The Chopper had the easiest transformation. The blades of the rotor stopped and slid down onto the body. The sides of the chopper moved out to form arms, while the tail of the chopper split apart to form legs. One of the blades flipped back, revealing a head.

"Samurai Star Megazord!" called the Green Samurai Ranger.

The crowd looked on in awe as the megazords stood around Konoha. It was then that Sasuke spoke up.

"I demand that I be placed on the Ninja Storm team!" he yelled to the Hokage.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but that would be impossible," said the Hokage. "Not only are there no more morphers to use, but the base scanned everyone in the village, and only those six that have the morphers can use them. No one else can."

"What?! That's impossible! We Uchiha can do anything!" screamed Sasuke.

"Except get laid," said Hinata as she and the other Rangers came back to the stage, which caused the other Ranger, as well as most of the crowd to snigger. Sasuke and Sakura just fumed.

The Hokage, who, though he kept a calm face outside, was laughing like crazy inside, said, "Alright, this announcement is over. Everyone can get back to whatever they were doing."

The crowd hadn't dispersed yet. "Hokage-sama, there's one thing we'd like to do first." said one of the villagers. The Hokage nodded.

Turning to Naruto, the villager said, "Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto, we the villagers would like to apologize to you for our treatment of you since the Kyuubi attack. We are not doing this because of your name or because of your status as a Ranger, but because we realize we gave in to the anger and the hate that was abundant in the village, and that was wrong. It will take time for the pain to go away, but we promise not to do the things we have been doing and make a fresh start." The other villagers nodded solemnly.

Naruto thought it over. "It is very easy to give in to the hate and the anger. We live in fear, never knowing if this is the day we die. We lash out at things that are different and don't want to try to understand. But I do understand. In order to live, one must be able to grow, to change. No one day is the same as the last. Things change all the time, and we as people must grow with it. If I had given in to the anger and the hate, I doubt I would be here now. I accept your apology, if all of you can promise me one thing."

"What thing is that?" asked a female villager warily.

"Just continue learning. Being set in our ways is what got us up to this point in the first place. Just because a person has grown up, doesn't mean the learning has to stop. I plan to study everything I can. Doesn't matter if I can use it or not, just so long as I continue to learn. Besides, maybe something I learn can help someone else down the road," said Naruto.

The villagers smiled. "I think we can do that," said the female villager. "I work at the library. Come by sometime, and I'll set you up with a library card, as I know you don't have one."

"Sure, and thank you," said Naruto.


	3. You Wave Goodbye, I Wave Hello

**Chapter Three - You Wave goodbye, and I Wave hello**

* * *

Life in Konoha improved much after the big reveal. Naruto was actually able to talk with people and help them when they needed it, and they in turn found a polite young man who loves the village and its people. Naruto and the others also has a way with kids, which is especially helpful for those parents who want a night away from their children. Naruto eventually started a babysitting service for genin and the occasional young chunin in need of extra cash.

This isn't to say that Konoha was a fairy-tale village. Danzo keeps trying to circumvent the Hokage when it comes to Ninja Storm, but since its creation in the village is an absolute executive order, he can't get around it. It finally got to the point where Sarutobi had Danzo executed on the spot for acts of treason. Upon finding out that ROOT was still active, he sent three black op teams, as well as Ninja Storm, to deal with them. The black ops took out the active members of ROOT, while Ninja Storm captured the recruits. Most of them are still with Inochi for de-programing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was quickly finding out that genin life was not all its cracked up to be.

* * *

"Come on, tighter, tighter..." whispered Naruto and Kiba as they watched the wife of the Fire Daimyo squeeze the life out of her precious cat, Tora. It seemed like every half-hour they were chasing that damned cat.

"Well, Team Eight, it looks like there's time for a few more missions," said the Hokage. "We have a fence to be painted, a yard to be mowed, or..."

"Tora, come back!"

"... you can chase down Tora again."

A twitch appeared under Naruto's left eye. "Hogake-sama, please don't take this the wrong way, but... GET US A BETTER MISSION! WE ARE GOING STIR-CRAZY!" yelled the leader of Ninja Storm.

Iruka was about to tell them off, but Sarutobi then said, "I was wondering when one of you would snap." Three more twitches join Naruto's in synchronized movement. "I have a C-rank mission, but I want you to undertake it with Team Seven as a joint mission."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to end up hospitalizing the teme on this mission?" asked Naruto to no-one in particular.

"Now, Naruto, be nice. You never know when you're going to have to team up with him," said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, this is the same guy who, two years ago, after a training match with one of the other students, said 'That is what happens to trash that gets in my way'. I was the only one who looked at his eyes when he said that, and they held absolutely no compassion in them," said Naruto. "If memory serves, that same student quit the academy that very afternoon and is currently working in a bakery."

"Well something must have changed if he's working with a team," said the Hokage.

"I doubt it," said Kiba. "More than likely he's suppressing his nature in order to get training from Kakashi. Once he figures he's learned enough from his jonin-sensei, he'll leave to find a stronger teacher."

"I hate to say it, but they're right," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, they found Kakashi standing in the doorway. "My team's on it's way here. I just came early to talk about Sasuke."

"That bad, huh?" asked Sarutobi.

"The boy is impossible. He wants everything handed to him on a silver platter, and when he's not complaining about that, he's bitching about how it's unfair that, as he calls Naruto, the 'dobe' got abilities and powers that he should have gotten so he could go and kill his brother, and Sakura's no better. She won't train because she feels that her precious Sasuke won't like her sweaty. At least Chouji will train," said Kakashi. Looking at Naruto, he continued. "I don't know how you put up with those two in the academy."

"Believe me, I wanted to stick a ten-foot pole up their, well, rears many a time. I even came close one time. I had even worked up a puppet show for them called 'The Delusional Duo... on a stick!'," said Naruto, which got a laugh from everyone in the office. Once that was over, Naruto continued. "I have an idea, but we need to talk it out real quick. Team huddle. Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi, join in, too."

The five of them had just finished the huddle when Kakashi's team had walked in. Chouji hadn't changed much. He was still the husky lad they remembered from the Academy, but now he had some muscle to go with it.

Sasuke looked like his face had frozen in the form of a permanent scowl. He still looked at Naruto and the others with absolute greed.

Sakura was, well Sakura. All brains but no common sense. Any sense she does have is directed at Sasuke, which therefore override all higher brain functions. Thankfully breathing, heart rate, eating and sleeping fall under lower brain functions, or Konoha would have to worry about a small zombie infestation.

Sasuke looked at Team 8. "What are those three losers doing here?" he asked.

"Team 7 and Team 8 are going to join together for a joint C-rank mission," said the Hokage. "Both teams are going to be guarding Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave, from bandits while he builds a bridge connecting Wave with the mainland. Iruka, would you bring Tazuna in, please?"

Tazuna the bridge builder was drunker than a skunk when he entered the Mission Room. When he saw the two genin teams, well, let's just say that the filter between his brain and his mouth wasn't active at the time.

"These are the ones who will protect me? The two adults would be alright, as would the three in the black leather uniforms. The big one might prove useful, but the other two look like they belong in an after-school special on TV," he said as he pulled out a bottle of sake.

Tazuna had just brought the bottle to his lips when it had shattered. What caused it to shatter was Sasuke throwing a kunai through it.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Killing the client defeats the purpose of accepting the mission to protect him," said Kakashi while Tazuna sweat-drops.

"Everyone meet at the East Gate at 9 AM tomorrow morning. Pack for at least a three-week trip. Do not be late, or I will show you why you don't get me angry," said Kurenai, looking pointedly at Kakashi while saying this.

* * *

The two teams and the client met at the East Gate on time, even Kakashi was, relatively, on time, and by that I mean he was only a minute late.

Team Seven looked over at Team Eight. "Where's all your stuff?" asked Sakura, seeing the other team without their backpacks.

"In sealing scrolls," replied Naruto, as he, Hinata, and Kiba pulled out their scrolls to show them to the others. Sasuke and Sakura scowled at the fact that Team Eight knew something they didn't. What those two didn't know is that this was going to be a common theme throughout this trip.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay, here's what we're going to do," said Naruto in the huddle. "Sasuke and Sakura think they're hot stuff, just because they're now ninja. So we're going to show them up the most subtle way possible; we will do everything with the highest level of professionalism we can."_

"_Are you sure you can pull this off?" asked Kakashi._

"_Yes, thanks to the training from the holograms," said Hinata._

"_Anyway, why don't the two of you set this up as a field test. Have us genin draw straws. Whoever gets the short straw gets to be the leader, unless something dangerous comes up," said Kiba._

"_Good idea," said Kurenai, with Kakashi nodding in agreement._

_Flashback kai_

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can start, but first, I want the six of you to draw straws," said Kakashi, holding out his hand.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Sakura.

"We're going to make this mission a leadership test. Whoever gets the short straw will become the leader for this mission, unless something really dangerous comes up, then we'll step in," said Kurenai.

"Oh, you should just make Sasuke the leader. There's no need for this," said Sakura.

"No. We're going to do this democratically. So you first Sakura." Sakura drew a straw. It was a long one.

"Sasuke, you're next." The emo-kid also drew a long straw.

"I demand a recount!" yelled Sasuke.

"You lost, get over it. You're turn, Chouji." And again, a long straw.

"Kiba." Kiba drew, and another long straw came up.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is heading?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"And now for Hinata." Hinata drew the last long straw.

"Naruto, if you'll just make this official," said Kakashi.

"Why me?" he asked as he drew the short straw.

"Well, now that we have out leader, what will we do?" asked Kurenai.

_You guys are _SO_ getting pranked when we get back,_ though Naruto. Out loud, he said, "I want everyone in this formation. Sasuke, Kiba, you two are in front. Kiba, I want Akamaru sniffing around in front of us, no farther than fifty feet, so you can still see him and get to him if he runs into trouble. Hinata, Sakura, I want you with Tazuna six feet behind Kiba and Sasuke. Chouji, you're to be two feet on the left flank, I'll be in the same position on the right. Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi, you're on the rear, same spacing from the middle group."

"Why should we follow your orders?" asked a pissed Sasuke.

Naruto went up to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled the Uchiha close to his face. "Because I'm now in charge. We may have the same rank, but our senseis named me the leader. I won't do anything now, but believe me, I will be writing you up for insubordination if you even think about disobeying any order I give. Do you understand?" asked Naruto with a snarl.

Sasuke, looking like he just wet his pants, nodded fervently.

"Good," said Naruto. "Now, let's quit wasting time. Everyone get in formation." Once set in their positions, Naruto said, "Alright, Move out!"

**Good job with the Uchiha brat, kit,** said Kyuubi after they left the gate.

_Thanks, Kyuubi,_ thought Naruto. _I hope he gets out of that attitude of his soon, but I doubt that will happen._

**One can only hope, the rest is up to him.**

* * *

Five hours into the trip, Akamaru reported a puddle along the side of the road.

"It hasn't rained in two weeks," said Hinata. "Why would there be a puddle?"

"Genjutsu. But why would there be ninjas on our path?" asked Kurenai.

"Don't know. Since we, as genin, aren't in the Bingo Book, they're either after Tazuna or you two. Let's at least act normally until we find out just what they're after. Kiba, give Akamaru a break," said Naruto.

Kiba nodded and picked up his puppy, and the group resumed their journey. After a few minutes, they came across the puddle and walked past it. Once Kakashi and Kurenai had passed, the genjutsu was dropped, and two ninja with Kiri hitai-ate and a chain bound to their left and right wrist, respectively, wrapped the chain around the two jonin senseis and shredded them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura.

"Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, protect Tazuna! Sasuke, Kiba, attack right claw! I got left claw! Keep them as far apart as possible so they can't use the chain!" yelled Naruto, who launched his attack at his chosen opponent.

The Oni Brothers, surprised that a genin saw through the weakness of using a chain like they do, quickly removed the chain from their gauntlets and let it drop to the ground.

"I'm surprised you forced us to do that," said Naruto's opponent.

"I'm surprised you actually did that," said Naruto, who dashed to the fallen chain and grabbed it. Using chakra to stiffen a foot length of it, Naruto starts using it as a whip on the Kiri nuke-nin. Said ninja was trying to block, but all that did for him was to end up with the claws on his left gauntlet destroyed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru were fairing just as well as Naruto. Sasuke used Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu and sent ten fireballs at the nuke-nin. Five of them hit the claw, which heated up to the point where they had become melted and bent. Kiba launched a Tsuga attack at the ninja and sent him into a tree, knocking him out.

Naruto, after becoming bored with his opponent, wrapped the chain around the ninja's legs and tripped him. Using the rest of the chain, as well as some ninja wire, hog-tied his opponent and then said," Okay, Kakashi, Kurenai-sensei, you can come out now."

Sakura was stunned. "How did you two survive that?" she asked.

"Kawarimi," said Kakashi with an eye smile. Sakura looked at where their senseis were standing prior to the attack, and saw two shredded logs.

"Good work, guys. You handled that quite well, especially you, Naruto," said Kurenai. "You kept an eye on everything going on, which is how you knew we had hidden, gave orders that worked to your team's advantages, and got your opponents to make mistakes."

"Arigato," said Naruto.

"Now, I'm going to take this one that Naruto tied up and interrogate him. Sasuke, Kiba, tie up the other one before he wakes up. Kurenai, would you please talk to Tazuna, as they seem to have been targeting him," said Kakashi, grabbing the hog-tied ninja and disappeared with him into the trees.

"Alright, Tazuna, time to come clean," said Kurenai. Tazuna nodded and started talking.

* * *

"Well, it turns out that our genin took out Gouzu and Meizu, The Oni Brothers," said Kakashi, returning from his interrogation. "Gouzu was the one I was talking with. The brothers work with an A-rank nuke-nin named Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, who was hired by Gato of Gato Shipping, Ltd."

"From what Tazuna told us, Gato took over all the shipping in Wave Country, rendering it nearly bankrupt. The bridge he's building is to break the stranglehold and restore the economy," said Kurenai. "He also tried to do a guilt trip talking about his daughter and grandson."

"Okay, Naruto. You're the team leader. Do we go back, or do we continue?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto thought it over. "Okay, everyone, we're going to have a vote. The rank of this mission is now a B-rank with a very good chance of going to an A-rank. No matter what we decide, we will be informing the Hokage about what has happened. Now, I want you to be truly honest when you answer this. Raise your hand if you think we should go back." Sakura and Hinata raised their hands. "Now, raise your hands if we should go on." Sasuke, Kiba, and Chouji raised their hands. "I, too vote to go on. Good thing I had written a letter to the Hokage while we were waiting. Kakashi, I know you have a summoning contract with dogs. Could you please summon one?"

"Certainly, Naruto," said Kakashi, who pricked his thumb, swiped it on his hand, did the seals and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke plumed, and a sleek greyhound with a Konoha hitai-ate appeared.

"I need you to take this message to the Hokage," said Kakashi, placing the note in the dog's mouth. The dog nodded once and sped off.

"Well, nothing to do now but continue on," said Naruto, and the group retook their positions and started off again.

* * *

Sarutobi was fighting the greatest enemy a kage could ever have: paperwork. He was in a defencive position when one of Kakashi's dogs entered and delivered it's message. Once it was hanged over, the dog poofed out of this plane of existence. The Hokage opened the scroll and read Naruto's note. Upon finishing it, he only had one thing to say. "Well, shit."

* * *

A day and a half after the encounter with The Oni Brothers, the two teams and Tazuna reached the shore opposite Wave. There, a small boat operator was waiting for them.

"We have a problem, my boat can only hold Tazuna and four others, including the pup. How are we going to do this," said the operator.

"Not a problem," said Naruto, taking out a sealing scroll. Opening it up, he released the item inside. What it was, no one could really tell.

"What is that, dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Strike one, Sasuke," said Naruto, as he quickly found what he was looking for, the pull cord. Giving it a quick yank, the item inflated into a raft large enough for six people.

"Kakashi and most of his genin team will go with Tazuna, with Hinata going in place of Chouji, just to be on the safe side. Chouji will go with us in this raft," said Naruto. "Just let me tie this rope to your boat to help guide us, we'll do our own rowing."

"Where did you get this?" asked Kurenai.

"It was one of the things stored at my new residence," said Naruto.

"That reminds me, just where do you live?" asked Sasuke.

"That is none of your business, Sasuke. Right now, let's just focus on our mission," replied Naruto.

The teams got into their respective crafts and set off to Wave. Not long after entering open water, a thick fog rolled in. The operator knew where he was going, so no one made much of it. After an hour, the fog cleared enough to allow the teams to see the bridge.

"Dang, that is a big bridge," whispered Chouji.

"We're not too far from the shore now," said the operator, and a few minutes later, the two boats made it to shore.

"Good luck," said the operator, who rowed off. Naruto deflated his raft and re-sealed it.

"Okay, with this fog, our walking positions are going to have to tighten up. Sasuke, Kiba, no more that three feet in front. Kakashi, Kurenai-sensei, same in the rear. Hinata, keep your Byakugan active and do sweeps. Akamaru, stay with Kiba and both of you use your noses to sniff out potential trouble," said Naruto. The group tightened formation and moved out.

Nearby, Momochi Zabuza was watching the group and saw what the kid was doing. _Damn, they must be using this mission as a leadership test, and that blond brat is passing with flying colors. He's got the Hyuuga girl doing sweeps, and the Inuzuka and his dog on alert as well. This is going to be more troublesome that I thought._

* * *

Back in Konoha, the Nara clan sneezes.

* * *

A half hour had passed before Hinata had seen something.

"Naruto, 3 o'clock. Distance: 25 feet!" she said. Naruto quickly tossed a kunai in the direction and waited a moment. He then entered the underbrush and came back with a white rabbit.

"Naruto, you baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Quiet!" snapped Naruto, and Sakura shut up. "Kiba, give the rabbit a quick sniff."

Kiba sniffed the rabbit and said, "There's a human smell here. It's similar to The Oni Brothers."

"It's fur is also white. Normal rabbits have brown fur in the summer, which means it was kept indoors to be used for kawarimi," said Naruto. Suddenly his ears twitched, picking up a whirling noise heading their way.

"Duck!"

The group hit the dirt, with Kakashi pulling down Tazuna.

Across from them, near the edge of the lake they were passing, was the object that had passed overhead. It was a zanbatou. Another shadow flew overhead, and someone landed on the handle of the great sword.

"Ah, Momochi Zabuza. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," said Kakashi.

"I see my reputation precedes me, as does yours, Copy-cat Kakashi," said Zabuza.

(AN: We all know what happens here, so let's skip to the capture scene.)

"Kurenai, tell me, how in _hell_ did we end up falling for the same trap?" asked Kakashi from his water prison.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," she replied. To the genin, she said, "Go, get out of here! You can't face him!"

"And what makes you think he won't come after us after he kills the two of you!" yelled Kiba.

"Guys, we don't got a choice here," said Naruto. Stepping into formation, he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!"

Tazuna, Zabuza, and the hidden Haku watched as Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata changed into the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in shock. 'Wha... what are you?" he asked in fear.

"Your worst nightmare," said Naruto. "Shadow Wall Assault!" (Don't know what it's really called, but I figure this works.) A shoji wall appeared in front of Zabuza and his Mizu Bunshin. Hinata slashes through the bunshin, moving faster than anyone had ever seen her move. She quickly takes Kurenai away from the battle. Kiba strikes next, separating the real Zabuza from Kakashi's prison. He, too, is removed from the battle. Naruto goes last, using Shunpo and other quick-strike attacks to quickly take down Zabuza. The shoji wall disappears, and Team 7 sees Zabuza lying on the ground a bloody mess. The Ninja Storm team stand in front of him, sliding their sabers back into their sheaths.

"Whoa, you guys really did a number on him," said Chouji.

"Augh! I demand that you give me that power!" yelled Sasuke.

"Strike two, Sasuke. One more, and the Hokage will get a report that will have the full recommendation of removing you from shinobi duty permanently," said Naruto, who had the faceplate open.

"You can't do that!" yelled Sakura.

"You're right, I can't. These two, however, can. And they can add you to that recommendation as well." Naruto let the threat hang over their heads.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of dealing with Zabuza here," said a voice behind them. Quickly turning around, they saw a Kiri hunter nin standing over Zabuza, who now sported a pair of senbon on the side of his neck.

"You're welcome, hunter nin," said Hinata.

"I'm just going to take the..." started the hunter nin.

"Storm Sabers, rifle mode!" shouted the Ninja Storm team, as they took the rifles off their back and targeted the ninja.

The hunter nin freaked out, and in a split second, grabbed Zabuza, his sword, and beat a hasty retreat.

"Damn, we were too late," said Kiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna.

"That wasn't a hunter nin, that was his partner," said Naruto.

"Let's get to my house. We need to rest and regroup," said Tazuna. The others agreed. The Ninja Storm team de-morphed as they continued the journey.

* * *

It was just after dark when the teams reached Tazuna's house.

"Tsunami, Inari, I'm home, and I brought two super-awesome teams to protect me!" called Tazuna while the two teams sweat-dropped.

"Hello, father," said Tsunami as she came into the front room. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes, and Inari's having supper at a friends tonight. Are these the two teams?"

"Yes, they are. They did a real super job protecting me from the ninja Gato hired," said Tazuna.

"Enough with the 'super' already. You don't hear me saying 'Believe it' or 'Dattebayo' 24/7, do you?" asked Naruto, staring at Tazuna.

"I will never stop saying 'super'!" said Tazuna proudly.

"It's easier just to go with the flow," said Tsunami. "Anyway, what are your names?"

After the introductions, they all sat down for supper. The discussion during it was when Zabuza was going to return.

"I give it two weeks, max," said Naruto. "It would have been one had his partner just let him pass out instead of launching those senbon at his neck."

"Well, that gives us a little leeway in training," said Kakashi. "And Sakura, you WILL be training."

"What?! But I don't want to be all sweaty!" shouted Sakura.

"It is more than time for you to get over that," said Kakashi sternly. "You are a kunoichi. It's time you started acting like one. Now, because of that outburst, I'm going to have Naruto be your trainer."

Sakura looked in horror at the blond, who had a very feral grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles thinking of all the things he could tortu... er, train her with.

"Now, Naruto, that doesn't mean you can kill her," said Kakashi.

"Can I come within an inch?" asked the now hopeful Naruto.

"Sure, why not," replied Kakashi. Sakura fainted.

* * *

AN: Finally got a direction with this story. I'm going to have a lot of fun thinking up things for Naruto to torture Sakura with.


	4. You're mine, now

**Chapter Four - You're mine, now**

* * *

The first of the two weeks were pure hell for one Haruno Sakura.

_Flashback_

_It was four AM. Naruto crept into the girl's room at Tazuna's house. Placing a silencing jutsu around Kurenai, Hinata, and on the walls, floor and ceiling of the room, Naruto then picks up the bugle he carried into the room with him, places it on his lips, and plays Revelry... loudly._

_Sakura jumps up off of the futon she was happily asleep on and lands on her butt on the floor. Standing up, she rubs her rear while glaring daggers at the blond, who looked nonplused._

"_This is going to be our routine for the next two weeks," said Naruto calmly. "You will be woken up at this time each and every day. You will have thirty minutes to do your ablutions and meet me at the front door. Then you will put on a weighted backpack, which will weigh 25 pounds, and we will take a five mile jog. After the jog we'll have a ten minute break. Then we'll get to the real fun stuff." Sakura's eyes widen when she heard that, and nearly fainted._

_Two hours later, Sakura was thinking it would have been better to have gone with the faint. It was the end of the jog, and Sakura had flat out collapsed._

"_Oh, come on, You're bag's not that heavy. You're only carrying 25 pounds. I'm carrying 350 here," said Naruto, a little too joyfully._

"_350?!" wheezed Sakura in shock._

"_Yeah, and that's not including my regular weights." Sakura's eyes went wider as she heard that. "I got 650 on each arm, 750 on each leg, and a vest which has 1000 pounds loaded in it. Which reminds me. These are for you," said Naruto, holding out a bag to Sakura._

_The pink-haired kunoichi opened the bag, which revealed its contents to be... more weights!_

"_The ten pound weights are for your arms, and the twenty pounds ones are for your legs. You won't need a vest until we get back to Konoha, as the backpack will take care of that," said Naruto. "Put the weights on, and then lets get to work. First up, stretching."_

_Sakura put the weights on, feeling the sweat on her skin. "Eww. Sasuke is going to hate me now for being so sweaty!"_

"_Oh, grow up!" yelled Naruto. "You are a kunoichi, and not a very good one. You do not have the time nor the luxury of being a love-struck teenager! Save the romance stuff for when you make Jonin, now, let's get to stretching. I had a clone set up an exercise area while we were jogging," said Naruto, as he led her over to a freestanding ballet bar. "This is where we'll be doing most of our stretches. First, we're going to stretch our arms, and don't worry, the bar's re-enforced." Moving under the bar, Naruto grabbed the bar and positioned himself until his arms were perpendicular with the bar, then he started to do pull-ups._

"_I call these the Nara Pull-ups, as this is about the laziest way to do them, however, it is effective in stretching your arms, as you don't have to pull up your entire weight. Now, I only want you to do five for now, as you're still getting used to the weight."_

_It took a few minutes, due to the added weight on her, but she made it to five._

"_Good, now we stretch our legs. Put one leg up on the bar, and reach out and touch your toes. Hold for a count of ten, then repeat with the other leg._

_This only took a few more minutes. After the stretching was done, Naruto got down to business._

"_Okay, now, do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 squats, then meet me over at the training dummies," he said._

"_What are you going to do?" asked Sakura._

"_Oh, my usual. 500 push-ups with a 500 pound boulder on my back, 500 sit-ups, hanging upside-down from a tree with the boulder tied to me, and 500 squats with the boulder over my head all with my weights on," said Naruto nonchalantly._

He's inhuman! _thought Sakura._

"_Get to work, because believe me, I will be done before you," said Naruto as he got started on his push-ups. Sakura quickly got going, too._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the other ninjas had gotten up and were going about their day. After finding out that both Naruto and Sakura were not in the house, they went to look for them. Thankfully, the pair were not that far from the house. The group watched as Naruto laid out the exercises they were going to do._

"_Oh, shit, he's in 'personal trainer from hell' mode," said Kiba._

"_This doesn't look too bad," said Kakashi._

"_This is only the beginning," said Hinata. "Lee screwed up on one of our group exercises, and Naruto came up with this. He starts it like he is now, but everyday, he'll up the weight, the exercises, and keep adding exercises, more and more. Lee at the time only lasted four days, as Naruto was already used to that type of training, as shown here."_

_Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who was about 3/4 of the way through with his push-ups while Sakura was only at 27. "Just how strong is he?"_

"_He once took a rock, about the size of an apple, and tossed it at the Hokage Monument, about 100 feet to the left of the Shodai Hokage's face. He left a 70 foot radius crater from the impact," said Kiba. "That's why he won't fight you, Sasuke. Because he knows how strong he is, and doesn't want to hurt a fellow Konoha shinobi, as it's really hard for him to hold back his punches, even with the suppression seals he uses."_

"_I bet it was because of his ranger powers," scoffed Sasuke._

"_Nope. It's just through the way he trains," said Hinata. "Just like he's doing now, only for him, this is a warm-up."_

"_Only a warm-up?!" exclaimed Kakashi._

"_The hospital ran a few tests, and found that Naruto's body regenerates faster than normal," said Kiba. "They also found that he needs to take in almost three times the normal calories and nutrients than a normal person, which means besides eating the amount he does, he also needs to take super concentrated vitamins, and other stuff. Have you ever heard the term 'empty calories'?"_

_The group nodded. "That doesn't apply to him. Basically it means he can have his cake and eat it, too."_

"_How many exercises does he do in this training?" asked Chouji._

"_Naruto's got about 150 exercises per workout group; stretching, speed conditioning, reflex conditioning, weight training, basic and advanced taijutsu training, basic and advanced kenjutsu training, and chakra training," said Hinata, as the group, save for Kiba, had their eyes opening wider and wider with everything she said._

That's more than Gai does! _exclaimed Kakashi in his mind. Out loud he asked. "How many does he do each day?"_

"_If nothing comes up, all of them," said Hinata._

"_That's impossible!" exclaimed Sasuke loudly._

"_Hey, keep it down! We're trying to work here!" yelled Naruto._

"_Sorry! Anyway, Naruto has been breaking what's possible and what's impossible ever since we found out about his biology," said Kiba._

_Flashback kai_

* * *

Kiba and Hinata proved they were right in the way Naruto was training Sakura. The weights got heavier, more exercises were added, and the sets were longer. Sakura started each day in tears as the routine was changed, yet, after the first week, she noticed that she was a lot stronger than when she first started, and actually managed to get a few hits on Sasuke. Of course, this made him angry and he started wailing on her ass because of it, which really opened her eyes to the Uchiha. Sakura then apologized to the others for her attitude.

The second week, Naruto leveled out her exercises, saying that she no longer had to push that hard.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Now that I've got your strength, stamina, and chakra up to low to mid genin level, I can now show you how to maintain and slowly increase your abilities," said Naruto._

"_Aren't we going to continue like normal?" asked Sakura._

"_I only had two reasons for doing this," said Naruto. "One, it was to show you that you can be strong without Sasuke, and two, to get you on the path of reason one, now that you've learned your lesson."_

"_But why can't I continue to train like you?"_

"_Because it's very dangerous. The only reason I train like I do is because it's the only way I can. I have a secret, a very powerful one that can't EVER get out to the world," said Naruto seriously. "If it ever gets out, my life, and the lives of everyone around me are forfeit."_

"_I understand," said Sakura, "and I won't pry, either."_

_After setting up her new daily routine, the two rejoined the others for group training involving the tree-walking exercise, in which Sasuke got owned by everyone else except Chouji, who had never seen the exercise, either._

* * *

_That night, the two teams were eating dinner with Tazuna and his family, when Inari just had to mouth off._

"_Why bother. All you guys are going to do is end up killing yourselves," said the small boy._

_Naruto looks solemnly at Inari. "Inari, I heard about your father. Let me ask you this. Did he do everything he could to protect you, your family, and this country?"_

"_Yes," said Inari._

"_Did anyone else stand up with him?" asked Naruto._

_Inari was stunned, as he wasn't expecting the question._

"_I think therein lies the problem. A community is like a genin team. It relies on teamwork to strengthen and protect each other as a whole. A group of people doing what is right is a lot stronger than one on his or her own. I think that you're not that angry at your father, but at yourself for being part of the problem, and not the solution," said Naruto, who excused himself from the table and went out to train himself._

_Everyone else at the table just stared at the spot where Naruto was. "How long has Naruto been that philosophical?" asked Tazuna._

"_Ever since Ninja Storm was started," said Kakashi._

_Flashback kai_

* * *

Naruto was remembering that night as well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was asleep on the ground. Even though he managed to keep his anger under control, the kid's attitude still got to him, and so he took it out on all the trees._

_**What's wrong, kit?**__asked Kyuubi when Naruto showed up in the mindscape._

"_My mind keeps going over Inari's attitude, and wondering if I could have ended up like that," replied Naruto._

_**Don't focus on things that could have been,**__ said Kyuubi. __**Be proud of the fact that you didn't lose yourself in that darkness. You are a strong young man who will do right, not only by yourself, but by your friends and those that care for you. Anyway, enough of the mushy stuff, how goes your tail control?**_

"_I'm almost able to control the second tail, though with this mission, I haven't had time for anything more than minor practice."_

_**You're right in that the mission has been eating up your control practice. But, you're close enough now that I think a battle will take care of that, should you need to use it. Any idea on how to deal with Sasuke?**_

"_The only thing I can come up with is pray to Kami so that he forgets about me," said Naruto._

_Kyuubi laughed. __**Nice try, kit. Keep thinking on it... Naruto, I think you better wake up. Someone's entered the clearing.**__ Naruto nodded and vanished from the mindscape._

_Waking up, he came face to face with someone who looked like a girl, but then again, Naruto knows looks can be deceiving._

"_Hello. You shouldn't be sleeping out here, you'll catch a cold," said the person._

"_It's alright. I never get sick," said Naruto. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I'm just picking some herbs," said the person._

"_For Zabuza?" asked Naruto._

_The person froze._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I recognized you from your voice and scent," said Naruto. "He means something to you, doesn't he? I'm thinkin' he rescued you from a bad life?"_

_The person nodded._

"_You had it easy. I ended up rescuing myself. It's how I became a Power Ranger," said Naruto. After a moment he said, " My name is Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_Haku."_

"_Well, Haku, you might want to rethink your disguise. There's a certain swaying in a female's hips that no man alive can master," said Naruto. "I've seen you walking around for a while now, and believe me, you ain't got it."_

"_Aw, pooh," Haku pouted, which set both of them off in laughter._

"_Hey, Haku. Do you ever get bored with the wanderer lifestyle and being chased by oinins?" asked Naruto._

"_All the time," said Haku._

"_Konoha can always use new ninja, especially if they have a bloodline. Why don't you give this offer to Zabuza. Give up going after the old man, 'cause if I read this Gato character right, he's not going to pay you guys, and come with us to Konoha?"_

"_It would be nice to have a more permanent home," said Haku. "I'll do what I can."_

"_That's all I ask for," said Naruto with a smile._

_Flashback kai_

* * *

Finally, the two weeks were up. Everyone was ready to help protect Tazuna and his workers on the bridge... all except Naruto, who over-extended on his training and is now out like a light in his room.

"Let him sleep," said Kurenai to Tsunami. "I've seen him train like this before. It's no big deal. He'll be up in a few more hours." Tsunami nodded.

"Okay, teams. Let's head on out," said Kakashi.

Naruto awoke a few minutes later.

"Aw, man. They left without me!" shouted the blond.

"You were pretty tired," said Inari.

"Trust me, if I trained as hard as they think I did, then I would be out for a few more hours," said Naruto as he headed out the door.

Just as he stepped outside, he came upon two samurai.

Both sides blinked once, then charged into action. Unfortunately for the samurai, Naruto had the better action and took them out of commission within a minute.

"Tsunade, Inari, two samurai are knocked out and tied up outside. I'm betting that Gato wanted at least you, Tsunami, as bait. If that's so, than the teams, as well as Zabuza and Haku, are in major trouble," said Naruto. "I want you to get inside and block your doors and windows. Do not leave the house, as I don't know if there are others in the woods or not." The two nodded. "Before I go, you want to see something cool, Inari?"

"What?" he asked.

Naruto took a few steps back, and then changed into a giant fox with nine-tails.

"I'm a shape-shifter," said Naruto in a slightly demonic voice. With that, he dashed off, moving faster than the wind.

Inari stared at the spot Naruto was. "Woah... nii-san is so cool!"

* * *

Moments earlier, at the bridge...

"My word, what happened here?" asked Tazuna in shock. The workers were all lying on the bridge with various injuries.

"A... m... mon... monster!" said one of the downed workers.

Just then, the fog rolled in thicker, and with it came an evil laugh.

"Well, at least we know Zabuza's back," said Kurenai. Ten mizu bunshins appeared in response.

"Zabuza, did you get Naruto's message?" asked Kakashi.

"I did, and I accept, but first I want to see how good your kids really are." Before Zabuza could move, however, Sasuke went and attacked all the clones.

"Kid, don't you ever use your brain?" asked Zabuza.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke, just as Haku came up from behind and knocked Sasuke out.

"I take it strategy isn't his forte?" Zabuza asked Kakashi.

"He has a few mental health issues," replied Kakashi.

"So, I see you decided to leave my employ," said a new voice.

Dispelling the fog and looking at the end of the bridge, the ninja saw a large group of mercenaries, along with a short, fat man with a cane.

"I take it that's Gato?" asked Kurenai.

"Unfortunately," said Haku.

"I'm glad you did, Zabuza, as I wasn't going to pay you anyway," said Gato. To the mercs, he said, "Kill them all."

Before the group behind Gato could move, the ground started trembling beneath their feet.

"What the hell? Is it an earthquake?" asked Gato in a panicked voice.

"Oh-no," said Hinata and Kiba. "It's Naruto. He shape-shifted into _that_ form."

"Shape-shifted? Into what?" asked Kakashi. He never got a reply, for Naruto gave him his answer.

Naruto leapt over the ninja's heads and landed between them and the mercenaries. The ninjas could only stare in horror at the form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that Naruto took.

Lashing out a tail, Naruto grabbed Gato and hoisted him away from the mercenaries.

"**All of you are to leave, NOW!! The fat one here is mine,"** said Naruto in his demonic voice. The mercs complied very quickly.

"**Now, you are going to give Kakashi here all your bank account numbers, and you better do it fast, before I eat you,"** said Naruto. Gato quickly gave the numbers.

"**I've decided. I'm not going to eat you,"** said Naruto, and Gato sighed with relief. **"I don't need that much cholesterol in my diet. Instead your death will be much quicker. Hey, Zabuza! Head's off!"**

"You got it!" said Zabuza, brandishing his sword. Naruto tossed Gato at Zabuza, and with one swipe, Zabuza lobbed the corrupt man's head off.

"Good, now I can get out of this form. The fur is really starting to itch," said Naruto in a more normal voice as he changed back into his human form.

"Naruto, why did you change into the Kyuubi?" asked Kakashi.

"Fastest form I could think of," said Naruto, which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

Sasuke awoke not long after Naruto's reply.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We won," said Sakura, who was trying to hold in a laugh, along with everyone else. You see, right after Haku knocked Sasuke out, he decided to have a little fun, so he took some ink he had on hand and, well, doodled all over the Uchiha's face. The marking's were so funny, especially with Sasuke's current expression, that keeping from laughing was becoming quite painful.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Sasuke when the stares were starting to piss him off. At that question the group broke down into gales of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke angrily, which made the ninja and Tazuna laugh even harder. It was then that the villagers, led by Inari, came into view.

"Inari, I thought I told you to stay in the house?" asked Naruto, wiping his eyes from the tears.

"Well, I figured you might need help, and as I didn't hear any screams from when you left, I figured that it was safe to head into town and get everyone," said Inari. Naruto just groaned.

* * *

One week later, the bridge to the mainland was finally complete. On that day, the two teams, plus Zabuza and Haku, were standing in front of the villagers, waving goodbye to them. Well, all except Sasuke, but that's a given.

"Okay, Inari. It's now your job to help protect your mom. I want to see you doing a good job whenever I come for a visit," said Naruto as he knelt in front of the boy.

"You got it, Naruto nii-san," said Inari, who had taken to calling Naruto that.

"Well, we got to go now. Take care everyone," said Kakashi, and the ninja headed towards Konoha, and were quickly out of sight.

"Hey, what are we going to call this bridge?" asked one of the villagers.

"Don't even think about it," said Tsunami, staring angrily at her father. Tazuna wisely shut up.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" asked Inari.

"Named for the ninja who brought hope and courage back to Wave," said Tazuna. "It's a good name, a name that will mark the beginning of a legend."

* * *

There was a little problem at the gate when it came to Zabuza and Haku, but the Hokage knew they were coming, thanks to Kakashi and his dogs, so they were admitted. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the leader of the village.

After hearing the report and Zabuza and Haku's story, the Hokage looked at Naruto. "Why do you persist in giving me more paperwork to do?" he asked in a sobbing voice.

"Ever thought about using a Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi just stared at the blond for a few seconds. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, and quickly went into a purple-painted room, and closed the door. The second it was closed, they all started to hear swearing coming from the room. Kurenai covered Hinata's ears, Haku and Sakura agreed to cover each others, but everyone else had notepads out, writing down everything said.

_I wonder how much these would sell for?_ was the general thought.

Sarutobi was done a few minutes later, and when he came out of the room, the walls were stripped clean.

"I've been meaning to repaint that room, anyways," he said. "Now, Haku, since you've never been listed as a ninja for any village, you will have to go through a skills exam to see what level you belong at. Zabuza, you'll have to go through a three-month probation period before you can become a Jonin here. You will be watched by ANBU, and if you haven't harmed anyone in the village, not including training, then you will become a Jonin of the Leaf."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," they said.

"Now, you'll have to find someone to stay with, as we don't have any open apartments at this moment," said the Hokage.

"Sir, they can stay with me at my place," said Naruto. "I have plenty of room, and it does get a little lonely at times."

"Alright. Zabuza and Haku, you'll be living with Naruto. He'll guide you to his residence. Meeting adjourned."

"Hai," they said, and they left the office.

"Okay, let's go get you settled," said Naruto, who led the two off to Training Ground 43, not knowing that they were followed.

* * *

"You live here?" asked Zabuza.

"Where's the house?" asked Haku.

"You'll see," said Naruto. Holding up his morpher, Naruto activated the communication function. "Hey, Holo-Cam. I've got two new people taking up residence for an unspecified period."

"Okay, I've got their bio-signatures and have loaded them into the alarm system," said Holo-Cam.

"I thought you said you lived alone?" asked Haku.

"I do. You'll see when we're inside," said Naruto, who then said the password. "Earth, Air, and Water are one." The force field wrapped around the three of them and pulled them inside, but once again, there was a secret passenger.

* * *

Just as the three entered the main room, the alarms went off.

"Did someone hitch a ride again?" asked Naruto, as Holo-Cam came into view.

"Yep, someone sure did," Holo-Cam said. "Take a look."

On screen, Naruto saw a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura? What the hell is she doing here? Alright, let her in," said Naruto.

This was going to be a very interesting discussion.

* * *

AN: Not quite a cliffhanger. I just wanted to get this done before I went to bed. Yes, I know the fight scene was non-existent. I never intended to do it anyway.


	5. Chunin Exam Preparations

**Chapter Five - Chunin Exam Preparations**

* * *

"Alright, Sakura, why did you follow me to my home?" asked Naruto angrily.

"I just wanted to see where you live," said Sakura, slightly taken aback from Naruto's anger.

Naruto just rubbed his temples. "Next time, just ask. Also, I need you to keep this a secret. Not even Ino is to know." Sakura nodded and swore not to tell a soul.

Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the base.

"What's going on?" asked Haku as Holo-Cam appeared and accessed the computer.

"Naruto, it's a Gai-Lee alert," said the hologram. "They're near the Hokage Tower."

"Shit! Call Kiba and Hinata. Tell them to meet us there!" yelled Naruto as he ushered the three living beings out of the base.

"What's all this about?" asked Zabuza as the group headed back to the tower.

"I had that alarm set up if Gai and Lee spend too much time together. Gai is all about the 'Springtime of Youth'," said Naruto. Both Zabuza and Haku blanched. "I guess there's one in every village. Anyway, I devised a way to break them up and get Lee back to normal... or at least normal for him."

Kiba and Hinata caught up with them just before they reached the position Team Gai was at. They had made it just in time, as Gai and Lee had just started doing the most annoying thing in the universe.

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly, an image of a beach at sunset with a wave crashing upon the shore appeared around them, and Gai and Lee started hugging. This was quickly brought to an end, as Naruto, Hinata and Kiba landed in front of them, pointed a finger at them, and yelled, "**YAOI!**" The sea evaporated, the beach vanished, and the sunset cracked apart and shattered like glass, revealing the normal street. Lee and Gai opened their eyes, looked at each other, and broke apart, landing six feet from each other.

Lee was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, guys, I forgot. Gai-sensei can be pretty persuasive."

Naruto, however, was having none of that. "Lee, you know what the punishment is for doing that," he said.

Lee's eyes widened in horror. "No, anything but that!"

"You're not getting out this that easily. Bathroom Duty for the next month, and that includes the Inuzuka kennels," said Naruto. Lee just hung his head.

TenTen and Neji, however, were looking in awe at the Rangers. They had never known anyone who could stop their sensei when he got going like that. Neji and TenTen decided that pride was not an issue here. The two knelt down in front of the Rangers and clasp their hands. "Teach us!" they begged. "Teach us how to stop the spandex one!" This got a laugh from the crowd that had gathered.

"Later, guys," said Naruto, trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces. "Doesn't your team have a report to give?" Team Gai looked at each other, then ran the rest of the way to the Hokage Tower.

Zabuza had stopped laughing by now, and asked his new blond roommate, "Why was that guy so scared of Bathroom Duty?"

Naruto smiled. "This is a Ranger punishment. I've been on it, Hinata's been on it, even Shikamaru's been on it. Instead of just having to clean his bathroom, he has to clean all the Ranger's bathrooms, and Kiba and I don't always remember to use the air freshener. Thankfully, both of you will have separate bathrooms."

"Thank Kami!" exclaimed Haku.

* * *

The inclusion of Zabuza and Haku to Naruto's home was, well, an interesting time, to say the least.

"Zabuza, quit leaving your perverted books out in the main room! I don't need Kakashi over here more than he normally is!" yelled Holo-Cam after seeing a few dozen Icha-Icha books lying around. (Kakashi checks up on Naruto once a week.)

Haku passed his exam, and was ranked Chunin. He mostly works in the hospital, training as a medic-nin.

Naruto and his team continued doing missions, including the occasional C-rank. The three months passed, and Zabuza joined the ranks. So far, there hasn't been a need for their Ranger abilities, but that was about to change, as the Chunin Exams were about to start.

The three Ninja Storm Rangers were let go from training early, as Kurenai was summoned to the Hokage Tower. The group was wandering around town, enjoying their afternoon. However, for some strange reason, a square-shaped rock with eye holes was following behind them.

Naruto felt the presence first. Without even looking back, he said, "They're at it again."

"Should I send Akamaru to run them off?" asked Kiba.

"Nah, they're getting used to him. Let's just see what they want," said Naruto. Hinata and Kiba nodded, and the three of them leapt up and vanished from sight.

The moving rock had a set of question marks appearing above it. That alone would have set off a lot of alarms in the people in the area, but this is a ninja village, and the civilians already know what the rock really is.

"Well, what do we have here? A nice square rock that's just the right size for me to sit on," said a voice above the rock. A panic-filled scream came from the rock. With a loud explosion and a lot of smoke, the "rock" blew apart, revealing three young ninja-in-training. They are Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"Alright, twerps, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Would you play ninja with us?" asked the three with Moegi's Puppy-eyes no Jutsu.

"You know, I'm getting cavities just from watching these three," said Kiba to Hinata. Hinata just turned her face away to keep from laughing at the sight.

Now, Naruto has the willpower to overcome many things. The pink sugar heart attack that is the Puppy-eyes no Jutsu is not one of them.

**Kit, make them stop. Your mindscape just went psychedelic,** whined Kyuubi.

"Before I agree, I need to ask this. Do you use that face on your grandfather?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru's eyes lit up. "Hey, there's an idea," he said.

"NO!" cried the three teens, startling the kids. "No, what I was about to say is, don't. I don't think his heart could take it," said Naruto. "Anyway, yes, we will act as the kids we are and play ninja with you."

"Alright! Let's go!" said the Konohamaru Corp as they let the Wind Rangers to a nearby training ground, but along the way, Konohamaru ran into a ninja in a black body suit and face paint. He was with a girl with blond hair done up in four pig tails and had a giant fan on her back. Both had a different symbol on their hitai-ate, an hourglass.

"Hey! Stupid brat. Don't you know it's rude to run into people," said the ninja in the black suit, picking up Konohamaru by his neck.

"Kankuro, just leave the boy alone, we can't afford to get in trouble, especially with him," said the girl.

"I will, Temari, just as soon as I teach this kid a lesson," said Kankuro.

"You know, that is not the way to be treating the Hokage's grandson," said Naruto coming into view. "Now, set him down." Kankuro placed Konohamaru back on the ground. "Sasuke, red head who I believe is the sibling to these two, please come down from the tree." The two people leapt out of the nearby tree and landed next to the group.

"How did you sense me?" asked the red head in a dry, monotone voice.

"Mine sensed yours," said Naruto, pointing from himself to the red head.

"How many?" asked the red head.

"Nine. I'm guessing one for you since you can use sand," said Naruto.

"Correct. My name is Subaku no Garra, and these are my siblings, Kankuro and Temari."

"Ah, the Kazekage's kids, here for the Chunin Exams. I'm Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto. This is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Well, I'll let you get back to sightseeing," said Naruto.

"That's it? You're not going to do anything?" asked Sasuke.

"No laws were broken, though the puppet user was pushing it with holding Konohamaru like that. But since he let the kid go and so long as he remembers that accidents happen, I see no reason to take him to Ibiki," said Naruto.

"How did you know that I use puppets? And what do you mean, see Ibiki?" asked Kankuro.

"If anyone ever hurts the Hokage's grandson, Diplomatic Immunity or not, then by law, the person who harmed him has to spend one hour with our head of Torture and Interrogation dept, Morino Ibiki," said Naruto. "As for the puppets, Hinata here is a Hyuuga. She scanned you with the Byakugan and signaled me."

_Damn, these guys are good,_ thought Temari. Out loud, she said,"Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that. See you at the exams." With that, the three Suna Sibs left the area.

"Something tells me that the exams are going to be very interesting," said Naruto. "Sorry, guys, we're gonna have to take a rain check for a bit. We need to go and speak with your grandfather."

"We understand, Naruto," said Konohamaru.

"We shouldn't be too long, so meet us at Training Ground 12 in an hour," said Kiba. The kids nodded and ran off.

"Later, Sasuke," said Naruto, and the three shunshined away, leaving a pissed-off Uchiha.

* * *

"Hmm, that is disturbing news. Having the Ichibi Jinchuuriki here in the exams is going to cause problems, especially since all his previous hosts were made insane due to the insomnia he causes them to experience," said Sarutobi.

"That and they used a very weak seal, from what I got of the scans Cam made. If he ever goes to sleep, then Shukaku can take over," said Hinata.

"With your permission, I would like to ask Cam to place the Zords on standby, just in case," said Naruto.

"Permission granted," said the Hokage. "Let's just hope we don't need them."

* * *

It was finally the start of the Chunin Exams. The Wind Ninja Rangers walked in and headed up the stairs. They noticed that they had reached the second floor, even though the sign on the door said 301. Ignoring the genjutsu, they saw Lee, Neji, and TenTen, trying to hide their strength, which would have worked, if a certain Uchiha didn't open his mouth.

"Alright, drop the genjutsu," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Augh," groaned Naruto as the genjutsu was dropped. "Sasuke, you idiot! Didn't Kakashi ever teach you to evaluate a situation before acting on it? The genjutsu was to keep the weaker teams from getting to the room on time! Now, thanks to you, there's going to be a lot more competition, and a lot more deaths, deaths that _will_ be on your head. I don't know how you got to be Rookie of the Year for our class when you don't even bother to use that thing between your ears!"

"Jealous?" said Sasuke.

"Of a one trick pony, I don't think so," said Naruto, causing Sasuke to seethe in anger.

"Come on, Naruto, leave Bobbins, the Boy Blunder alone and let's get to the classroom," said Kiba. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and the two followed Kiba up to the next floor.

The three met up with their sensei, Kurenai, outside the classroom.

"Ah, good, the three of you made it," she said. "If one of you didn't show up, then none of you would have been able to compete."

"We kinda figured that," said Naruto. "Oh, if you see Kakashi, kick him for me for not getting Sasuke to use that single-celled organism he calls a brain."

"What happened this time?" asked Kurenai. They told her what had happened earlier.

"That boy is just asking for trouble," she said. Just then, Team Seven and Team Gai came up behind them, Sasuke being worse for wear.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi, appearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I ran into the Green Samurai Ranger, Rock Lee," grumbled Sasuke. "I was going all out against him, and I couldn't copy anything from him!"

"Man, I love morphing grid energy, don't you?" asked Kiba to no-one in particular.

"Come on, let's go inside," said Hinata. The three teams headed into the classroom, where they ran into Team Ten.

"SASUKE!" squealed the high-pitched voice of one Yamanaka Ino as she glomped the emo. But as she did so, she noticed something was missing.

"Forehead, why aren't you telling me to get off Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino to Sakura.

"We need to have a talk," said Sakura, as she dragged Ino to a corner.

"So you guys are taking this, too?" asked Shikamaru. "Man, what a drag."

"Hi to you, too," said Naruto. "Hey, Shino. Have you guys had to use your Ranger abilities in battle yet?"

"Not yet," said Shino. "I take it you three have?"

"Yeah, when we came up against Zabuza on the mission to Wave," said Hinata.

"I still say that I should be a Ranger, so that I can finally kill _him_," said Sasuke.

"That's it. It's time I explained just what being a Ranger is," said Naruto. Facing Sasuke and the others in the room, Naruto starts his speech. "Being a Ranger means dedicating your life to the protection of all life on this planet from those forces that would destroy it. A Ranger can never use his powers for selfish means, for if one does, then he or she loses the power forever. We never start a fight, only react to the aggressor. That is why you will never be a Power Ranger, Sasuke. You are on a path of destruction, fueled by hatred and greed. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, your brother wants you weak, by telling you to hate? He wants you to be alone, so that you would be easier to deal with. The six of us Rangers are at our strongest when we work together as one."

Sasuke was shocked. He had never thought about it that way before. _Is... is it too late for me to open my heart?_

"Man you guys are loud," said a guy heading towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"My name's Kabuto," said the guy. "This isn't my first time through these exams."

"Must be more than twice for you to be as old as you are and still be a genin, though I get the feeling that you're hiding something," said Naruto. "Eh, I'll figure it out later."

_That was close,_ sighed Kabuto mentally. He then offered to give information on the others in the exam, but for some reason couldn't get any information on Naruto or the other Rangers, and he usually prides himself on his information gathering.

"He did _what?!_" exclaimed Ino just then. Sakura just nodded, and Ino separated from her and walked up to Sasuke. She stood there for a moment, then slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You are the lowest form of scum I have ever seen. How people let you get away with your treatment of others is beyond my comprehension," said Ino, who then spat in his face and walked away.

Just then, plumes of smoke erupted in the room. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a group of chunins and what Naruto assumed was the proctor.

"Alright, shitstains, settle down," said the proctor. "I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor for this part of the exam. This first exam will be... a written test."

_NANI!_ thought a good portion of the genins, including Naruto.

"Everyone come up and get a number. That number will be you seat placement for the test," said Ibiki.

* * *

The forty-five minute mark arrived, and so far, thirty-two teams were still in the room. Hinata and Kiba helped out Naruto during the test. Hinata, by using the Byakugan covered by a henge to read the correct answers and relaying them to Kiba through Akamaru. Kiba and Hinata then used a special function of the Wind Morphers. (AN: At least for this story.) An LED is on the side of the morpher that faces a Ranger when held up like a communicator. The light only shines bright enough for the person wearing it to see it. The two tapped out a Morse Code sequence on their morphers, sending the answers to Naruto, who memorized the sequence, translated it, and wrote the answers down.

"Alright, shitstains, pencils down," said Ibiki.

"The time has come for the tenth question, but this comes with a bonus rule. It you take the question and you fail, you will never become a chunin."

"NANI!" yelled the remaining teams.

"But don't worry, you can still try next time," smirked Ibiki, "all you have to do is give up and leave this time."

Ibiki watched as six more teams spooked and left the room. He saw the pink-haired Haruno and the Hyuuga girl start to raise their hands. Suddenly Naruto raised his hand, only for it to slam onto the desk.

"If you think you're trying to scare me, it's not working," said Naruto. "My team and I have already been on missions where there was limited intel, and we made it through just fine. This situation is just like those missions. We were given a job, we didn't back down from it, and we saw it through. Just like we will here."

_Damn, this kid's better than I thought,_ thought Ibiki. _He's a natural leader, that much is obvious with how he runs Ninja Storm. Looks like no one else is giving up, so I might as well get this over with._ "Congratulations to everyone remaining, you just past the first exam."

"What about the tenth question?!" complained Temari.

"There was no tenth question, or you could say, that situation was the tenth question. Naruto here is right. As a chunin, one is usually given a mission where information is limited, and you must see it through, as it's your job. To not do so is to commit treason," said Ibiki. Just then, a window was crashed in by a ball, which exploded, releasing a banner tied to four kunai that spread out and pinned themselves to the wall behind Ibiki, unfortunately carrying Ibiki with it. This was soon followed by a figure flying through the now smashed window and landing where Ibiki was standing.

"Presenting the sexy and still single second examiner: Mitarashi Anko!" said the figure.

Everyone just stared at her in shock, until Hinata opened her mouth.

"Oh, shit. We are so fucked," she said. Hyuuga Neji looked at his cousin with so much surprise on his face, you would think his eyes would have popped out of his sockets by now.

"Hinata, what happened to the nice, sweet girl we knew?" asked Naruto.

"She hung around you and Kiba for too long," she replied.

"26 teams?! You're getting soft, Ibiki," said Anko.

"And your timings getting worse," replied her boss. "Besides, Naruto's in this group, and you know what he's like."

"Ah, yes, I see him now. Anyway, I'll cut these teams down to half. Everyone, meet at Training Ground 44 in one hour," said Anko. "If all of you are not there, then your team forfeits. Oh, and Naruto..."

"Yeah, yeah, the front door's already locked," said Naruto. Everyone stared at him. "I live next door, alright? Let's just go."

* * *

One hour later, the 26 teams were standing near a large chain-link fence.

"Alright, everyone. This here's Training Ground 44, otherwise known as The Forest of Death," started Anko.

"Or as you call it, home sweet home," said Naruto sarcastically. He barely caught the kunai tossed at him by Anko, who then appeared behind him.

"My, aren't you a loud one. People like you tend to die first," said Anko seductively.

"Actually, I only did that so I could do this," said Naruto, as he pulled her head down to his and touched his lips to hers, inducing a long, passionate kiss. This brought a lot a mixed reactions from everyone else in the area.

The males (minus Sasuke) all had one thought on their minds; _Lucky Bastard!_ The girls (minus Hinata) had this thought; _Why can't I find a guy like that?_ Sasuke's thought was; _Hn._ (AN: I get the feeling that he's losing brain cells by the day here.) As for Hinata, here's her thought; _Get the hell off my Naruto-kun! Damn, I need to do more praying naked in front of my hidden shrine to Naruto._ (AN: Desperate, much?)

Finally ending the kiss at one minute, 25 seconds, Anko stumbles around a bit, trying to regain her bearings. "Uh... what was I doing again?" she asked.

"Telling us what we're to be doing in the forest," said Kiba.

"That's right. Each of you will be given a scroll, one Heaven, or one Earth. The name of the game is to get both scrolls and head to the Tower in the center of the forest. You are not allowed to open the scrolls in the forest," said Anko. "You will have five days to complete this objective."

"But what about food?" cried Chouji.

"There's plenty to hunt and gather in the forest, just make sure you don't get eaten instead," said Anko. "Now, everyone is to fill out the form being handed out. This is to absolve Konoha should anyone die inside. Once the forms are filled out, one person from each team is to bring the forms up to the table and get a scroll and a gate number."

The forms were filled out, the scrolls and gate numbers were handed over, and everything was set.

"Let the second exam... BEGIN!" shouted Anko as the gates were flung open and the teams all charged in.

* * *

AN: Okay, finally got this done. Will try to get Spliced, Optimal Beast, and Ninja Tamers worked on some more, as well as get the next chapters for K&K and Duel Academy farther along. Just pray I get something period.


End file.
